Chance (for love)
by McWizardX
Summary: Ash lost his chance to tell how he feels about Misty before she had to leave to deal with a family issue, however a note explains her feelings but Ash wanted to tell her how he felt. Ash is then given a stone which is called his "chance" for love.
1. Default Chapter

Chance (for love)

      Ash couldn't believe himself.  He had all the time in the world but now he is out of time.  Cursing himself for his own stupidity he knew this was his last chance and probably his only chance left.  No matter how fast he ran he knew he would probably reach the train station too late.  But he wanted to try; he wanted to see if there was some miracle of a chance.  Ash ran as if his own life depended on it, perhaps his "life" did depend on it.

Ash:  Misty . . . don't go . . . 

      How did this happen, how could he have waited this long.  A memory flashed in his mind to a previous period, the day before.

*****

      Ash and Misty were sitting at the pokemon center together resting from their afternoon of activities.  Their pokemon were tired too and needed to be recharged.  As they waited for Nurse Joy to call on them they sat in the lounge area watching TV.

Ash:  Anything good on?

Misty:  Hang on.

      Misty flipped through the channels trying to find an interesting program to watch.  Maybe something cheerful like anime or a sitcom.  She stopped at the food channel watching over a chef place the finishing touches on a fancy chicken katsu dish.

Misty:  I could go for one of those right now.  Wish Brock was here.

Ash could feel his own stomach start to complain, since Brock left them their meals had been becoming very boring.

Ash:  But he left a few months ago with that breeder girl, what's her name.

Misty:  Do you have any spare cash on you; let's go get something to eat.

Ash:  Not really sorry.

      Disappointed Misty changed the channel and hoped to forget about food for awhile, not long after she received a phone call.

Nurse Joy:  Would Misty please report to the front desk, you have a telephone call.

Misty:  Phone call?  That's odd.

      Ash quietly waited for Misty to return.  He flipped through the channels looking for a show he'd like.  A few channels down the line he heard the phone crashing to the ground, he turned around to see a pale and shocked Misty.

Misty:  I'm sorry, it slipped.

Nurse Joy:  That's okay.

      Ash carefully watched Misty return to her seat.  That phone call must be important, maybe something dreadful.

Ash:  Okay what was that phone call about?

Misty:  Huh?  Oh um it's nothing, really.

Ash:  It is something.  You look like you just saw a ghost.

Misty:  A ghost?  What's that suppose to mean?

Ash:  I mean you look frightened.

      Ash was right Misty was frightened.  Perhaps it was the phone call.

Misty:  I . . . I'm gonna have to go home tomorrow.

Ash:  Oh?  Guess I wouldn't mind staying in Cerulean City for awhile.

      Misty looked down to the floor, a bit saddened and mumbled as if she didn't want Ash to hear.

Misty:  You can't come.  Cause I'm just going to Cerulean City to . . . to see my parents.

      That was surprising, when did Misty ever talk about her parents, it almost seemed like they were non-existent.

Misty:  My sisters and I are moving.

      The news struck Ash hard, like a solid punch right to the gut but far more painful emotionally.

Misty:  We're moving to our parents place on another continent.  The Gym will be taken over by my younger relatives who have proven themselves.  Ash . . . they've arranged for me to go back so soon.  But I don't want to leave.

*****

Ash:  I don't want you to leave too!  I should have said that!!

      Ash yelled to the sky as he continued to run as fast as he could.  It seemed unfair, why did she have to leave and all before he could tell her what he wanted to tell her for a very long time.  Time was against him, he couldn't make it there in time but he tried.

Ash:  Don't leave . . .  I had one more night but nothing.  NOTHING!!

He remember last night . . .

*****

      That night the two spent a quiet evening in their rooms at the pokemon center.  Normally they'd be chatting over little things or watching TV together but it was different this evening.  Misty was sorting her things, packing and getting ready to be back home.  She looked at every little thing and remised over them.  In her hand was a small case where she kept the earrings that Ash gave her.  During a wild adventure hunting for diamonds Ash managed to dig up only two small pieces that was of hardly any value.  He had them made into earrings for Misty and gave it to her for a birthday present.  She was so happy to receive it but Ash was so reluctant to accept any return appreciation.  He smiled and just said it was nothing.  Every little thing that Misty packed away had a memory and each one she treasured deeply.  She looked at Ash who was starring at the ceiling while lying on his bed with his arms cradling his head.  He hardly said anything that evening, probably thinking about Misty's departure.

Misty:  Ash . . . I was wondering . . .

      Ash turned towards Misty but Misty had trouble saying what she was saying.  She fumbled with her hands and tried to spit out what she wanted to say but couldn't.

Misty:  Its nothing.  Sorry.

      Ash turned back to the ceiling and continued to stare at it.  He did that the entire evening till he fell asleep.

      That evening he dreamt something sweet.  He couldn't see an image or anything but just a sweet feeling on his lips.  A warm sweet feeling that he didn't want to let go.  Thinking that it was his last morning with Misty he'd be dreaming of something more frustrating but no he was dreaming of a sweet feeling on his lips.  Then he realized it, the feeling was probably a kiss.  But why a kiss?  He woke up immediately, looking around he saw the bed next made with a note on it.

Ash:  Misty?

      He got out of bed and walked towards the note, it read:  "I know how hard this might be on you but I know how you feel about good byes so I'll just leave before you wake up.  It'd be less painful that way.  You looked so sweet when were asleep I couldn't help but kiss you before I left.  I'm sorry if I did it without your permission but it was the least I could give you for all our time together.  Ash, if I could only tell you in person but, I really did have feelings for you.  I do love you.  But this is good-bye.  I'll keep in contact and maybe some day we'll meet again.  Good-bye Ash, take care of yourself.  Love Misty.

Ash:  Misty . . . Misty!!

      Frantically Ash picked up the phone and dialed for hotel information.  He asked where and when is the next available train heading towards Cerulean City.  It was in an hour.  An hour seemed so little, he had to hurry or he'd miss his chance.

*****

Ash:  If only I had said something that night.

      Looking at his watch an hour had just passed since he read that letter.  He could see the station but it was still a good distance away.  Praying for some miracle Ash pushed himself harder to get there quicker.

      When he arrived he demanded to know where the train to Cerulean City was departing.  Rushing to that area he closed his eyes and hoped to see a train still there.  He got to the automatic doors leading right to the train tracks; he opened his eyes and saw, an empty area.  He looked around, panicking at where the train went, he saw from a distance a train departing the station.

Ash:  I'm too late.

      Feeling damned for his ignorance and his slowness he cursed himself.  He sat down on a near bench and just repeatedly blamed himself for not doing anything to stop Misty or even just talk to her to tell her how he felt about her.  Now it was too late, he may never be with her again.

Stranger:  I've seen that face before.  You were late in catching that train.

      The voice came from Ash's side, it was the voice of a beggar who probably lived where he sat.

Stranger:  I bet you wanted to see someone one last time before they left.

Ash:  . . .

Stranger:  I've seen your kind before; in fact I've seen everything here.  Its always the same story, getting here too late.  Thinking they lost their chance.

Ash:  Chalk one more for that story old man.

      Ash got up and headed for the door but the old beggar spoke again before he left.

Stranger:  What if you were given another chance.

      Ash stopped for a moment.  He looked at the old beggar interested in what he said.

Ash:  If I had one more chance I'd take the opportunity and try to be with Misty anyway I can.

Stranger:  I see.  Its been awhile since I've seen someone with your strong will, I can feel it.  I can see within your heart that you will try any way you can to have your chance.  You are extraordinary.

Ash:  Thanks for the complement pops.  Here's something for your trouble.

      Ash reached into his pocket and tossed the beggar a small case.  Ash felt like he didn't have any use for it anymore.

Stranger:  Hang on yung'un, there's something I'm gonna give you.

Ash:  I really appreciate it but . . .

Stranger:  I'm going to give you another chance.

Ash:  Chance?

      The beggar reached into his sleeves and pulled out a golden stone.  It appeared to be like gold but more of a yellow shade.

Stranger:  This is your chance.  Use it as many times as you want.  I have but one request, give it to someone who needs it after you have gotten your chance.

Ash:  . . . sure thing pops.

Stranger:  And keep this . . . what's a beggar like me gonna do with it.

The beggar tossed back the case to Ash.  Ash looked at both objects and placed them in his pocket, he didn't know what to make of it and he didn't know what to do now, but he felt like walking till he knew the answer.

*****

In the next chapter:  Ash finds out what the old beggar meant by giving him another chance.

Authors Note:  Well hope everyone likes this fic.  Please put a review if you want.  Oh and come visit my site which I'm doing major reconstruction to it.  It should be done soon so hang tight.

http://www.angelfire.com/pokemon2/pkmnromance/


	2. Return to the day

Chance (for love)

Chapter 2:  Return to the day

Ash stayed in his room till nighttime.  He lost track of the time spent just starring at the ceiling again.  He wondered what was he going to do now.  It almost seemed like he lost track of his goal in life.  His small companion, Pikachu jumped to his side and looked down at Ash.  He was curious what Ash was thinking of and why he was just laying around doing nothing.  Pikachu knew Misty was gone but that was all he knew.  Sensing Ash's troubled mind he climbed on top of him and looked down trying to cheer him up.

Ash:  You're my only companion now Pikachu.

Ash turned to his side but felt a hard object press against his leg.  There were things still left in his pocket.  He reached in and pulled them out.  It was a small case and that shinny yellow rock that old man gave him.  He placed the rock down and examined the case.  It was small but secure, looked like a good place to keep something valuable.  Ash opened it up and took out the content; it was a heart shape locket.

Misty:  I bought this for her.  I slowly earned enough to buy this a month ago.  I had a full month to give it to her but I couldn't, I was scared.  Its not that expensive but it's the perfect thing to give her.

Ash opened the locket and it revealed Misty's picture on one side and on the other side his own.

Ash:  Pikachu, remember some time ago during the wedding of Mark and Susan?  It happened a bit less than a year ago where we helped find the lost wedding rings.  We were invited to the wedding and it was the first time I attended something so formal with Misty.

*****

Ash was in his room fixing up his clothes that he had rented for the wedding day and reception.  He rubbed his hair with some gel and combed it as nice as he could.  Looking at the large mirror in the hotel room he did some poses and was pretty impressed on how he looked.  It was a rare occasion where he got to wear a suit this fancy and rose on his lapel.  Ash did a striking pose that resembled those of a secret agent, now if he only had a gun.

There was a knock at the door.

Misty:  Ash . . . are you done dressing up?

Ash:  Come'on in, I'm done.

Misty opened the door and behold, a hansom looking Ash before her very eyes.  Ash was pretty lost for words when he saw Misty's dress.  She was very beautiful in her white evening gown.  The Misty tomboy girl that Ash knew was nowhere to be seen, all he saw was the beautiful maiden Misty standing in the door way.  Her womanly figure was seen and it excited Ash, this was one of the few times he noticed how slender and perfect her body was.  He silently mumbled to himself, "foxy lady" but then regained his posture.  It was just surprising to see Misty.  Misty was equally surprised, Ash's looks could rival those of the "cute boy stars" she always reads about in her girl magazines.  He could really carry the look well and it matched him perfectly.  It made him look more mature and manly; it was a real treat to just see him.

Misty:  Wow!  Ash you look great!  I can't believe that really is you.

Ash:  That's my line.  You look fabulous!

They both blushed at each other's complements.  Since they were both dressed it was now time to head for the wedding.  Before they left Ash looked into the mirror one last time.

Ash:  Hang on Misty, just one last thing.

Misty watched him, he seemed nervous over something.  He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out something, it appeared to be glasses.

Ash:  Do I . . . look okay with these on?

Misty:  Glasses?

Ash:  Oh I'm, I've been trying to hide them but I guess since I'm going over a total fashion make over I might as well give them a try.

Misty:  I didn't know you wear glasses?

Ash:  I really don't need them but it helps.  I just have a mild case of stigmatism.

Misty:  Oh . . . they look great on you.

Ash:  Really?  Are you sure?

Misty:  They do, you look more, mature.  Also more intellectual and overall cool.  And also very hansom.

Ash:  Thanks Misty.  Come'on lets get going, don't wanna be late.

*****

Ash dangled the locket above his head as it spun around a bit.  He smiled at it recalling one of his favorite memories with Misty.

Ash:  . . . we had our picture taken that night along with the other guests.  Once I got them developed I always kept a spare so I could use it on something like this.

Ash smile became a frown when he returned to reality with the awful truth that Misty was no longer with him.

Ash:  But I didn't have the chance to give it to her.  I wish I did.  At least a week before all this happened.  A week is enough time to tell her how I feel and show her that I truly mean it.

Ash closed his eyes and unknowingly went to sleep.  On his right hand the locket that symbolizes his love and on his left hand, "another chance."

*****

Ash felt a strong wind blow past him, it was a bit sudden but he didn't want to wake up.  He tried his best to hold on to sleeping even if it felt like the gravity around him was getting weird.  It was probably just all in his head being stuck between dreamland and reality.  A bit later he started to smell something delightful.  The morning aroma of coffee filled the air alarming Ash's taste buds.  He woke from his sleep yawning trying to open his eyes.  But wait, if he was by himself in this room then how could there be coffee?

Ash tried his best to focus his vision; it was an extra task since he had that stigmatism problem.  Reaching into his bag he pulled out his glasses and wore them.  Able to see a bit clearer Ash saw somewhat a ghost.  There was Misty walking right in front of him with her pink apron on.

Misty:  'Morning Ash, sleep well?

Ash:  Misty?

Misty:  That's my name or are you referring to the weather?  I know it's been a bit foggy lately but I'm sure it'll clear up.

This was a bit puzzling, wasn't Misty gone?  And if she did return wouldn't she say something about it, all she could talk about is the weather.  Then there was a suspicious fact that Ash remembered.  Seven days ago the weather had been foggy outside but cleared up quickly the day after.  It remained sunny the rest of the week so why would the fog just suddenly come back?  There wasn't any warning in the weather reports of fog.

Misty:  Come'on Ash, time to get up.  You don't wanna be late for the game center demo day.

Ash:  Demo day?  Didn't we already do demo day?

Misty:  Yeah like a month ago in Sire City.

When a Game Center has a demo day the new upcoming release video games are featured.  Customers are given a free trial at each game so they can decide if they'll buy it or not.  Usually demo days attract a lot of eager game players and tend to be very crowded and like many places, the early bird gets the worm or at least a chance to play.

Ash:  Demo day . . . but we did play at a demo day seven days ago.

Misty:  What are you talking about; we were on the road seven days ago.  Ah I know you must've been dreaming again.  Here a cup of coffee should wake ya up.

Misty handed Ash a cup of coffee smiling right at him.  Ash blushed a bit but accepted his drink.  He drank in sips trying to think what was going on.  Ever since he got that letter yesterday he was desperate to see Misty again and she's here, right in front of him acting her normal sweet self.  This must be some type of joke, a huge confusing one.

*****

Everything was exactly the same seven days ago.  The newspaper was the same, the Nurse Joy on shift was the same, and everyone that passed by looked familiar.  Was the same day repeating itself?  At the game center Misty was trying out the latest new puzzle game while Ash watched her.  He kept thinking of the day, there was no way this could be a joke, too many factors and details.

Misty:  Awwww I lost!

Ash snapped back his attention to Misty who was walking away from the controller; her turn was up.

Misty:  Aren't ya gonna try?

Ash:  Um well I got another "puzzle" I need to solve first.

The visit to the game center was fun but Ash hardly did any playing, Misty on the other hand played every new release title.  They both walked to the coffee shop next door to rest a bit and have a snack, Ash was still confused.

Misty:  The games are all fun!  I wanna get some of them for myself.  But I guess I'll have settle with my Game Boy Advance.

Misty noticed Ash's preoccupied state of mind; he didn't touch his coffee, donut, and pie.  She waved her hand in front of him trying to get his attention.

Misty:  Hello in there?  Ash.  Are you there?

Ash dropped his thoughts and looked at Misty who looked a bit worried.

Misty:  Are you gonna leave me here alone and go into your own world?  I feel so lonely.

Ash panicked though Misty was just playing with him.  He fumbled with his hands and tried to apologize.

Misty:  Honestly Ash, you seemed too spaced out since this morning.  What's on your mind?  You can tell me.

Ash didn't know what to tell her, he wasn't even sure what was going on in the first place.  All he knew now was he was repeating the same day seven days ago.

Ash:  For starters, ever had a feeling you were repeating the same day?

Misty:  Not really, things seem more exciting whenever I'm with you.  Which is probably all the time.

Ash:  No not similar days I'm talking about exactly the same day.  Like if it was still Monday.

Misty thought for a moment on what Ash was saying, she was a bit puzzled but understood.  She shook her head no and rested her chin on her palm.

Misty:  No . . . um what's the point of this Ash?  You got me lost.

Ash:  I dunno, when I woke up yesterday morning you left me this letter, here I'll show you.

Reaching into his pocket searched for the letter but couldn't find it.  He searched all his pockets but couldn't find it, as if it vanished into thin air.

Misty:  What letter?  When did I ever write you a letter?

Ash:  Yesterday when you . . . 

Ash then came to an understanding.  Flashes of memory of the previous day shot through his mind.  First him reading the letter, then running out to the train station, then the old man he met, then the yellow stone he received.  In his pocket was the yellow stone that he received.  Ash pulled it out and looked at it, then the haunting words of the old man echoed through his mind.  "I'm going to give you another chance."

*****

In the next chapter:  Ash tries to comprehend this suddenly strange phenomenon.  Realizing that he has seven days he starts to find a way to show Misty how he feels.

Authors Note:  Just in case those of you who know one of my fics, Dreamer, yeah the sequel will be updated soon, I just got a new computer so I had to go back up all the files first.  Oh and the PKMN Romance site will soon return, Image Archives are being worked on.

Thanks for reading.


	3. The spell of one evening

Chance (for love)

Chapter 3:  The spell of one evening

Misty looked at Ash puzzled at what Ash was talking about, this time she was worried.  He didn't act like his normal self, he seemed preoccupied with something and nervous as well.  Maybe it was time to just walk around and talk whatever was on their mind, this usually helps when Ash has a problem that he probably couldn't deal with alone.

Misty:  Come'on Ash, lets go for a walk.

Talking was very light; Misty could hardly get to him this time.  Normally he'd be spilling out his guts on whatever was bothering him but not this time, he was too quiet.  Misty tried to get closer to him trying to urge him on to explain so she could help him.  Grabbing the side of his arm Misty tugged and asked once again.

Misty:  I know something is bothering you, what is it?

Ash stopped and decided to just tell Misty what he was thinking of.

Ash:  Misty, this seems too good to be true right now.  To be given this second chance but I'm still overwhelmed a bit.

Misty:  What are you talking about?  You're speaking in riddles.

Ash just wanted to sum up his problem so Misty could grasp it.  To put it in a single sentence Ash explained:

Ash:  I feel like I'm going to lose you any time now.

Misty:  Lose me?  I'm not going anywhere.  And . . . I'm not chasing after anyone.  I don't plan on going anywhere.  So why do you feel like you'll lose me?

Ash sat down at a nearby bench resting his chin on his palm and his elbow on his knee.  He looked up at Misty; the sun was in back of her making her look as if she had a glowing aura.

Ash:  I don't know.  You might just leave me one day and I'll be alone.  To tell you the truth . . . I . . .

Ash looked right at Misty who was waiting for him to finish his sentence.  Her shinning eyes widened and her face reddening, was Ash about to say something on how he felt?

Ash:  I can't . . . I'm sorry . . .

Ash got up and started to run away.  He couldn't say how he felt, not yet.  He wasn't ready; it was a burdening load that he couldn't deal with at that moment.  Things were very complicated right now.  First he returned to a day he already lived, next it was all because of some supernatural power from a stone that he got from an old man from the train station.  The answer to all this could be found there, maybe the old man knows what's going on.

*****

The train station was crowded with people it was going to be hard to find that old beggar.  Searching in the same area he first met him, Ash looked high and low to find him but no sign of the beggar.  He exited the train station to look outside perhaps it was just too crowded for him to be there at that time.  But wouldn't a beggar be begging for something in such a huge crowd?  Ash turned the corner to look at the backside of the train station and to his joy he saw the old beggar going through a few things.

Ash:  Finally I found you!

The old man turned to Ash; he seemed scared and started to back away.

Old Man:  I didn't steal anything!

Ash:  No wait listen, I'm here to talk to you about this stone you gave me.

The old man got confused, thinking it was some type of trick he got ready to run just in case.

Old Man:  What stone?  I don't remember you, who are you?

Ash:  Somebody you'll meet up later.  See don't you know what this is?  This is the stone you use to have but you'll give it to me later.

That didn't sound right, didn't even have proper grammar but it was perfectly correct in Ash's point of view.  The old man didn't understand what Ash was talking about.  Ash held out the stone that caused all this, the so called "chance" that he got.  The old man looked at it but didn't recognize it, he shook his head at Ash and slowly started to back away again.

Ash:  You haven't seen this before?  But you must've . . . how would you know how this works?

Old Man:  I really don't know.

Disappointed at the result Ash walked away, he was scarring the old man and obviously he didn't know anything that could help Ash.  As he walked back to where he was staying, the pokemon center guest lodge, an Officer Jenny patrolling around saw Ash.  Noticing his troubled expression Jenny walked by him and asked what was bothering him.

Jenny:  Hey your Ash right?  That really good pokemon trainer from the event matches.

Ash:  I am.  What can I do for you officer Jenny?

Jenny:  Well I couldn't but help see your troubled expression, is there something wrong?

Ash stopped walking for a moment, how was he going to explain all this to Jenny, it'd be too strange and Jenny might think he's crazy, arrest him and lock him away in some mental hospital, yeah right.  Sarcasm was one of the only ways to find some type of relief from this strange day.

Ash:  I don't know how to explain this but I'm just having a real bad cause of Déjà vu.

Jenny:  Oh one of those type of days.  Ever watched the movie Ground Hog's Day?

Ash:  Yeah of course.  The same day kept repeating over and over till it was done right.

Jenny:  There may not be such a thing as a repeating day until done correctly but there are days where you might find yourself repeating it because you wanted to do something that day but you didn't.  You mentally re-live the same day over again because somewhere in you, you want to do something or get something right.  Did that help at all?

Ash:  A bit.  I understand what your saying.

But Jenny's advice wasn't all that helpful.  Ash really was re-living the same day again.  It was the same date and time seven days ago and probably re-lives the following days all over again too.

Jenny:  Now about that problem that might be causing the day to look like its repeating.  Maybe you just left something undone or maybe you just want to try something again, to get it right on the second try.  Whatever it is, you should actually view this who repeating the same day thing as a blessing.

Ash:  Blessing?  How could it be a blessing?

Jenny:  Well, you got what you unknowingly wanted, a second chance at something and so make the best of it and do what you want to do so you can get on with your life.  Sometimes you shouldn't think of it as a bad case of déjà vu but maybe another try at something.  After all, the most valuable concept is actually have another chance to make right.

Jenny was making sense this time.  Ash agreed with what she was saying, rather than try to solve this super natural occurrence he should make the best of it otherwise he may just lose this opportunity.

Ash:  Thanks Jenny, I think I understand now.

Jenny:  Take care Ash.  

*****

Walking back to the pokemon center Ash recalled a memory.  It was that wedding event that he went to with Misty.  It was after the reception party and everyone was going home.  The two of them were staying as guest in the hotel where the bride and groom were staying.  It was really a great honor and benefit to be staying at a fancy hotel even though it was just a normal room for two.  Ash and Misty's budget didn't allow them to be picky where they could sleep and the guest lodging at the pokemon center always seemed to be the best bargain.  But their stay at the hotel it was really an experience to remember.

*****

Ash could recall the full memory of that night.  First they marveled at the room, though it was a normal room it had a great design and very spacious.  There were two beds, both very large.  Misty sat on one and it felt very soft and comfortable, like a resting on a cloud.  There was a balcony too with a great seaside view.  Ash walked out to feel the cool nights air and gaze at the beach where the moon and stars were being reflected by the calm waves of water.  The glitter of the beach soothed the eyes like gentle music playing.  Misty then joined Ash in looking at the scenery.  A beautiful sight was the best description for the moment; it was for Ash who was now looking right at Misty as she looked out at the beach.

Misty felt warm hands touch hers, alarming her for a moment but she fell for the moment.  The whole setting of a moonlight night, out on the balcony, and coming back from a wonderful evening at a fancy party had a magical effect on the two.  For a moment they became carefree, without a thought other than each other.  Misty's glittering eyes shinned more than the waters at the beach.  The two of them were lost in a trance starring into each other's eyes, just imagining what would be next.

*****

Ash:  And I couldn't express myself that night?

Ash questioned himself as he neared the pokemon center.  He felt a great regret that evening when they stayed at that hotel.  It was probably the most perfect time for him to say how he felt for Misty, though his own body probably expressed it for him that evening.  Things did get a bit out of hand, maybe . . .

*****

Inside the bedroom Misty reached for Ash's face and started to kiss him.  She felt his lips over hers and their kissing became even hotter.  It had gotten very hot to where their arms started to roam and explore.  It was a mad passion as Ash started to unzip the back of Misty's dress and Misty rubbing the back of Ash's back slowly un-tucking his dress shirt.  Ash's jacket soon hit the ground as they continued to kiss to their lustful delight.  Misty's dress slowly slipped right off her and ended up down to her ankles.  She guided Ash's hands to the front where she wanted to him to feel her figured body.  His hands soon cupped Misty's breasts, she was ready to go further.  They were still kissing when this happened and Ash was surprised what he was feeling.  He opened his eyes for a moment and broke the kiss.  He looked at Misty, nearly naked before him and he wasn't that far himself.  Where they actually going to have sex that night?  Where they prepared, do they even know how each other feels first before going off and doing this.  Maybe it was just the atmosphere the magical effects of the moon and stars and the romantic entice of the party.  Clear logical thinking returned to Ash as he blushed deep red embarrassed as to what was going on.

Ash:  Misty . . . I don't think we should do this.  Not . . . yet.

Misty:  Ash . . don't worry, I'm don't mind.  Let's . . .

Ash:  Its really not that good of an idea really.  I mean . . . right now we are under a spell.  We won't be thinking logically and I'm not sure if I can maintain mine.  We should stop before . . . before we do something we might regret later.

Misty looked at Ash, he looked very serious but warm.  He was just concerned about her and them together.

Ash:  We shouldn't rush . . . we should examine how we feel about each other first but doing so now would cloud our judgment.  Misty . . . I'm sorry if this spoils the evening but . . .

Misty smiled and placed her finger on Ash's lips.  She nodded and understood what he was saying.

Misty:  I understand and I agree.  Later, when this spell is over, I'll see how I feel about you.  But for now, this is the best I will do for the night.

Misty once again reached for Ash's face and gave him a kiss.  This was a different type of kiss, it was a kiss of appreciation for looking out for her and for a wonderful evening without a single regret.

*****

Ash:  I knew how I felt even after that evening, it was still the same but . . . 

*****

That next morning after the reception party they greeted the newly weds to their first morning at the hotel restaurant.  They gave their friends some space to be together and sat at their own table.  During breakfast when the morning juice and coffee were served Misty embarrassingly brought up the subject of their feelings for one another.

Misty:  Ash . . . I've given this a lot of thought.  Maybe . . . maybe its best to keep things the way they are for now.

Ash:  The way things are for now?  Okay.  Let's toast on that.

Misty raised her bread.

Ash:  That's not what I meant.

Misty:  Haven't you heard of toasting toast?  Here's to our friendship!

When Misty took that first bite she knew she was lying to Ash.  She loved him.  But she loved him so much that she was scared that if she did say she loved him, he might not feel the same way.  It was better to keep the way things are for now, this way she can always be with him and maybe she could earn his heart.  Ash on the other hand just wanted to agree with what Misty said, after a close examination of his feelings, he did love Misty but he just couldn't bring himself to say it, after what happened last night, it would've been perhaps a wasted night for the two of them.  They could have engaged in the highest form of expressing their love for one another, making love.  Still, it would be proper and perfectly alright just to keep things the way it was, they'll always be together and maybe one day, he'll find his chance to express himself to her and say those three wonderful words.

*****

Ash:  Yes, I've got this chance and now I will use it.


	4. The Good Day

Chance (for love)

Chapter 4:  The good day

Ash:  Yes, I've got this chance and now I will use it.

Misty sat inside the lounge area of the pokemon center; she starred outside the window wondering what was going on with Ash.  He was acting strange from the start of the day and actually ran off somewhere without a trace.  Hopefully he'll come around and tell her exactly what was going on.  Before she gave it any more thought her wishes came true and there was Ash looking down at her with a smile, seems like he got over whatever was bothering him.

Misty:  Ash!

Misty stood up, had an urge to give him a hug but stopped herself.

Misty:  So are you alright, you seemed stressed out over something serious.

Ash:  I'm fine, never better.  I just realized something.

Misty:  What?

Ash:  I have another chance.

Ash still spoke in riddles but at least he wasn't stressed.  It would be best not to question it further, might bring back the stress.  Misty just went along with whatever Ash said, playing along as he took her by the hand and walked outside.

Misty:  Ash?  Where are we going?

Ash:  Well um . . . just back to our walk.

*****

The two sat at a bench snacking on ice cream while watching children playing off in the distance and people passing by.  The atmosphere was overly done but it did help calm things down.

Ash:  I bet you this would be one of those Tracey Sketch moments.

Misty:  Hmmm, what makes you say that?

Ash pointed to a couple of Sentrets running through the park getting some hand outs from the children with food.

Misty:  Cute.

Misty turned back to Ash and saw him with a mini sketchpad.  He tried to draw the Sentrets and the children feeding them.  Tracey's skill was far better but Ash had some talent.  With a little more practice Ash could probably reach Tracey's level.

Misty:  Not bad.  Do you think you can draw something for me?

Ash:  Like what?

Misty: . . . well, how about me.

Ash:  You?  Um okay.  Kinda like one of those titanic moments.

Misty giggled and did a silly overly dramatic sexy pose.

Misty:  Its not gonna be a nude one.

Ash:  Flirt.

*****

It had become evening time when Ash and Misty got out of the theater.  The movie they watched had a bittersweet theme to it, a good ending but nothing pretty.  It was a romantic story full of depression and blues with a calm resolution at the end, just something satisfying though not all that happy.  Misty was holding onto Ash's arm feeling a bit unstable from sitting down for over two hours plus she was emotionally affected by the movie.

Ash:  Easy now.

Misty:  Sorry, I have a habit of crying at love stories.

Ash:  It was more like the blues.  Come'on, lets go grab a bite to eat.

Their afternoon was spent pretty much on recreation together.  The walk in the park resulted in Misty posing for Ash while he sketched her.  As he sketched they talked about various things like how Misty felt like a movie actress that did a similar scene.  The movie talk resulted in talk about going to see a movie, one of the newer releases based on a novel from long ago.  Ash had already read the novel while traveling, one of Misty's books that she loaned to him one evening.  Surprisingly enough the movie resembled the story and plot of the book, also in dialogue and scenes.  Normally books and movies differ but not this one, perhaps since it was a really good story to begin with.

Now the two spent part of their evening at a local restaurant that boasted to have the best shrimp dishes.  The place was crowded and very noisy; part of it was actually a bar that housed a sports television that hanged from the ceiling.  The noise didn't bother Ash and Misty, they could still hear themselves as they continued to talk about the movie.

Misty:  . . . it had me guessing for awhile.  Think of one thing then the story turns into another, that is what I like.

Ash:  I remember spending many sleepless nights reading the book version; I just couldn't put it down.

Misty:  Me too, but you kept me up while you read always ask'n me questions and stuff.

Ash:  Haa haa haa, sorry.  So how's your shrimp pasta dish?

Misty:  Perfect.  And your shrimp tempura?

Ash:  Tasty, wanna bite?

Ash picked one up with his chopsticks and dipped it in the soy sauce.  Misty smiled and opened her mouth waiting for it.  There was a cute delight feeding Misty, a bit romantic in a way.  Now it was Misty's turn.  Pasta was a bit more difficult; Misty just rolled up one with a fork and fed it to Ash.  It was a playful gesture to be feeding each other, it was a bit silly but it was worth a few laughs and giggles.  Dessert was shared between the two, a tall sundae big enough to feed four people, for Misty she could eat dessert for five.

Walking back to the pokemon center before curfew Misty noticed another change within Ash.  She liked this change; he seemed more close and warm.  Maybe something happened to him when he ran this afternoon or maybe he's realizing something.  Could it be he started to feel attracted to her?  He does have his arm around her shoulder as they walk back.  Recalling a portion of some teen magazine of dating and love situation Misty read a part where simple acts can mean certain things.  If Ash was holding her hand then it was a definite sign of some type of personal progress into their relationship but the magazine didn't say anything if the guy has his arm around the girl, was it the same as holding hands?  This was definitely a close encounter but it also felt more of a friendship interaction, well it didn't matter to much now because they approached the entrance to the pokemon center lodging area, it was time to rest up and prepare for tomorrow.

Inside their room Misty gracefully walked around the room feeling light on her feet and happy.  Ash sat on his bed just watching her as she headed to the dresser to comb her hair.

Ash:  You seem happy.

Misty:  I am.  I think I'm extra happy because . . . because you're such a gentleman.

Ash:  Me?  So what's that have to do with you being happy?

Misty:  Hmmmm a girl likes it when a guy behaves like a gentleman.

Ash:  Oh.  Um another thing, why do you comb your hair when you're going to bed?

Misty:  I always comb my hair so it doesn't get tangled.  My your so inquisitive all of a sudden.

Ash:  Sorry.

Misty:  Actually I like that, I feel very noticed.

When Ash finally is settled in his bed and about to sleep he thought about the day and his current situation.  He got his wish; he's repeating the week so he can romantically express his feelings to Misty.  So far so good, just have to find the right moment and present her with the locket then say those three words.  Ash closed his eyes going to sleep when suddenly he felt something to the side of his cheek.  He opened his eyes and there was Misty smiling down at him.  She winked at him, with a blush and smile explained herself.

Misty:  That's for today.

Misty walked to her bed and slipped in, she bided Ash a good night as Ash did the same.  The day is done, six days to go.

*****

Ash heard the sound of some beeping and chatter around him.  The beeping came from some electronic device nearby.  It had a certain rhythm to its beeping, a bit disturbing for someone who wanted to sleep a bit more.  Then he heard his name being called out, loudly, like yelling at him, he knows that voice, its Misty.

Misty:  Ash!!  Ash!!  Ash!!

Ash slowly opened his eyes and saw Misty looking right at him holding a platter with his morning breakfast.

Misty:  Ash . . . Ash wake up.

Ash:  Hmmm Misty?  Oh, did my alarm go off?

Misty looked around, she didn't remember hearing an alarm, in fact she IS Ash's alarm in the mornings.

Misty:  Do you mean me?  Well that's a cute way of putting it.  Anyway here's your breakfast.

Ash put the thought of the alarm aside when he saw the breakfast before him.  It was all neatly put, a bowl of rice, scrambled eggs on a plate, some small sausages across from it, some lettuce slices, some toast already buttered and jellied, and chopsticks in the center.

Misty:  I thought maybe you wanted something a bit more Japanese; the only thing missing is the small bowl of Miso soup.  I couldn't find any around but I'm sure you'll get stuffed with what you already have.

Ash:  Thanks Misty.

Ash smiled and started to eat.  He always liked breakfasts that involved a lot more than a bowl of cereal and milk.  A little variety of each is very filling and appetizing.  While Ash ate Misty used the time to take a bath and groom herself a bit.  She decided to wear her hair down today, don't know why but she just felt that way.  When Ash finished eating, Misty cleaned up after him and got his bath ready.  Ash wondered why Misty was being so helpful this morning but she probably was still feeling very cheerful since last night or dreamed something nice.  Speaking of dreams, Ash had a dreamless night, nothing really strange but when he fell asleep that night he noticed it was morning when he heard the sound and Misty calling out to him.  As if he just closed his eyes for one second and the entire night passed.

Ash:  Who cares, I don't feel tired so I must've slept.

Misty:  Ash your bath is ready!

Ash:  Coming!

By the looks of things today could be another good day, so now to think of some thing to do to spend some quality time with Misty and maybe present to her the locket.

In the next chapter:  Days can go by pretty quickly when spent with someone you love.  The setting is being set, Ash may have his chance soon enough to give her the locket.  Just a few more days to go before time resumes.

Author's Note:  Hope everyone likes the fic.  I will now answer a few questions that may have come up.  First of the stone that Ash has, his "chance" as it is called brought him back seven days (a week) because that is what he wanted.  Through his confusion he tires to make sense and finally understands it after a talk with Officer Jenny.  Now the scene where Ash recalls of the night where he was about to have sex with Misty, he just remembered it as he walked to the pokemon center.  He didn't use the stone to go back to that time but he just remembered that memory because its one where felt like he missed an opportunity.  Did that clear up anything?  Oh and exactly how old are they?  Well I don't usually tell the age, I let the reader make their own conclusions, but lets say this, they have to be over 18 (but not always necessarily).to engage in certain, "practices."  Well whatever age you feel that they are, they are that age.

If ya have any more questions, put it in the review and I'll answer them.  The only answer I won't tell you is the ending which I hope to totally surprise everyone.  Well Ja ne!


	5. Against Time

Chance (for love)

Chapter 5:  Against Time

The young couple exited the pokemon center to start their fun filled day.  The previous night was spent more on relaxation, movie, and dinner, so as a change of pace Ash thought of something more active and up beat.  It was still early in the day, two hours from noon, the recreation centers of the city would open soon and Ash planned on being their first customer.

It's been years since the last time Ash skated around, he almost forgot how.  Misty was still a natural, gliding so carefree letting the wind blow through her hair.  The two rented roller skates for the day at a shop so they could get around the city faster.  While Ash was lagging a bit behind just trying to maintain his balance, Misty skated circles around him trying to urge him on.

Misty:  Come'on slowpoke, you'll be a slowking if this keeps up.

Ash:  I'm getting the hang of it again . . . wa wa wa waaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Ash nearly fell forward but Misty managed to catch him.  This was an embarrassing moment but a good one at that.  His head had landed right at Misty's chest area and Misty has her arms around him.  Falling over could become addictive.

Misty:  Are you done getting comfy down there?  Come'on get up!

Some how Misty knew this tactic to get a feel of a girls "soft pillows."  Though it was probably one of the cheapest tactics to pull Misty didn't mind Ash actually trying to, after all it's him and the fact she actually wouldn't mind him being there.  He does have a certain warm feel that or she's blushing.  Ash got up straightening himself and correcting his balance, Misty took his hand and skated around guiding him.

Misty:  So where to Ash?

Ash:  I dunno, you're the one taking me.

Since it was still early in the day and Ash didn't have anything planned for the two of them Misty took the opportunity to do some shopping.  She tried to refrain herself from going on her sprees like she normally do, she knows how much Ash hates carrying things around.

From one clothing store to another, to a jewelry store to another, Misty just looked around and tried to find a fashion that she'd like and would be very appealing to Ash.  The skates helped lessen the travel time and fatigue of running about, just glide right into the store and remove.  Normally when Misty takes Ash shopping he'd either fall asleep on a chair or be busy playing with his game boy advance but this time he paid more than the usual attention to her.  He sat on a chair waiting for Misty to come out of the changing room and perform her little modeling show for him.  All sorts of dresses and wear she'd try on made Ash smile.  He commented on everything she wore from the shoes to the amount of skin she was showing, which at times annoyed Misty.  But Misty knew boys will be boys, always wanting more skin and less clothes.

Misty:  How's this one?

Ash smiled laughingly; there was Misty in some "attorney" wear wearing thick glasses and with her hair down.  She even had the matching high heels with her outfit including purse and above all, attitude.

Misty:  So my dear Ash, how do you like my stunning outfit?

Ash:  You look like a nerd!

Placing her hands on her hips, Misty got a pit peeved and walked over to Ash and looked him right in the eye threateningly, though a bit silly.  Ash smiled nervously till he saw that he had a very good view of her cleavage from the way she was bending down.

Ash:  Uh, would you like to have a cup of tea with me, hee hee hee.

Misty changed her expression to a puzzled one and noticed Ash's perverted look in his eyes.  She snapped back up and still looked at him threateningly but she dropped her expression and smiled.  Its not like Ash to be this way but in a way his perverted thoughts were better than him just sleeping in the chair drooling all over himself.  She smiled at him and took off the fake glasses.  She reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his glasses and placed them on.

Misty:  I think these are better.

Ash:  Hey!

Before Ash had a chance to snag his glasses back Misty placed them on him and looked down right into his eyes.

Misty:  Now who looks like a nerd?

They both laughed, just simply laughing at a minor tease that just occurred.  When Misty was finally done she ended up buying two types of outfits, a tank top with bellbottom like denim pants and a normal short sleeve shirt with a giant heart design with black denim shorts nearly identical to the type she always wears.

After putting their things into the storage system at the pokemon center they decided to go down to the beach side and see if the surf was up.  Their afternoon there was very fun.  Considering how much Ash was noticing Misty, Misty thought it would be best to wear something a bit more modest than her normal two piece bikini, otherwise Ash may not be able to contain himself.  She didn't get any comments from Ash about her single piece yellow with red hibiscus flower design but she could tell he was looking at something else other than the design.

Ash lay down on a towel under the comforts of a very big umbrella.  He closed his eyes and just relaxed his himself, trying to forget everything other than the relaxing thought of spending the afternoon with Misty at the beach.  As he quietly snoozed a bit he felt warmness around him.  The shade must've shifted while he was dozing off but he didn't mind getting some sun after all he was at the beach.  Opening his eyes a bit he saw a shinning bright light piercing his eyes, the shade must've shifted.  Unable to look Ash then felt a hand touches his own in a comforting way.  It rubbed the surface of his hand then just held it.  Looking to his side he couldn't see anything yet, his vision was still slightly impaired.  He sat up to expect Misty being right next to him but when he fully got his vision back he saw no one and he was still under the shade.

Ash:  Hm?  Maybe I was dreaming.

Ash heard Misty call out to him from the water.  She gestured for him to join her.

Misty:  Come'on Ash, lets play in the water, its nice and cool.

Ash smiled then got up to join Misty.  An afternoon at the beach, what else could he ask for.

*****

Ash opened his eyes slowly.  He must've dozed off reading one of Misty's books, "The Beached Mermaid."  Funny, he didn't remember falling asleep in his chair he just felt like he woke up.  Looking around him he was at the pokemon center lobby area.  He saw the Joy that worked there tending to some papers and to the side of him the television showing a sitcom.  Wasn't he just at the beach a moment ago?  Guessed Ash dreamed the entire thing up too.  So now why was he at the pokemon center?  The answer was found when Misty walked downstairs wearing one of her new outfits.  She seemed ready to do something for the night, probably a night out on the town.

Misty:  Ready to go club'n Ash?

Ash:  Um, sure.

In further inspection of Ash's own clothes it looks like he was properly dressed long ago.  Checking his watch he saw the date and time.  A sudden chill swept over him, something was wrong.  It turns out that he only has three days left but he remembered that he had at least six more days to go.  Was there something wrong with his watch?  No that can't be it, this watch wouldn't give wrong times because it's a highly electronic watch that he got as a gift from Todd two years ago during Christmas.  It would always show the proper time.

Misty:  What's wrong Ash?  You look pale.

Ash:  Oh I think something must've caught up with me in my stomach, um excuse me for a moment.

Misty:  Ash if your not feeling well we can always go another time.

Ash:  No really, just sit right here and wait for me, I'll be back quickly.

Misty:  If you say so.

Going back to his room Ash wanted to just sort things out a bit.  He paced around his bed thinking what exactly just happened.  First of all he remembered being at the beach ready to join Misty in the water now he's at the pokemon center with only three days remaining.  Could the stone be affecting any of this?  Probably since it was it that brought him back a week after Misty left.  With only three days left Ash had to worker even quicker.  Maybe tonight he should try, after the dancing and partying he would find his chance.

He felt like he was stuck in some time of time vortex that just does random things.  He has to be aware if this happens again, next time he may even have less time.  This felt very strange, time changing and bending like this.  Well whatever it was he had to get back to what's happening now, and that's going club'n with Misty.  For now he has to forget about this problem and enjoy himself, this way he'd feel a whole lot more comfortable when he gives Misty the locket and say he loves her.

*****

Ash got over his problem real quickly when he was on the dance floor with Misty.  Confidence sparked with the sound of inspiring music with a beat made him think that he didn't need every single one of those seven days but maybe just a few days.  Lights flashed, the music boomed echoing everywhere and everyone just danced and grooved.  Once the song had ended the next song was ready, Ash and Misty had only a few seconds to rest.  They both were sweating from all the intense movements and of course having fun.  The speakers started up again, techno filled the dance floor.  This remix, it sounded familiar.  Then he heard the first part of the lyrics.  Both Ash and Misty stopped and looked around them, everyone else was dancing but they were stunned the song that was playing.  It was a remix of "Eyes On Me" by Fay Wong.  Ash had always loved that song since the day he heard it.  It was from one of his favorite games, a really great RPG.  Ash smiled at Misty and Misty smiled back, she knew the song and knew that it was one of Ash's favorites and also has become one of her own top favorite songs as well.  They were going to dance their feelings to this song.

Some of the people watching the two thought of their dance to be very poetic, some even thought of it to be sexy, or even cute.  But they had gotten some attention at the dance floor as they just moved to the beat of the song they know and love now a remix made for clubs.  The finale of this song and their dance was marked of the best enders.  It was a classic traditional end pose but with the amount of energy the two put into it, it was clearly the best.  A dipped down Misty with her hair nearly touching the floor, a leg up in the air, and Ash holding on to her cradling the back of her head and waist area.  The song was over; they both were tired burning most of their energy for that song.  They walked off to the side to rest and get a drink, Ash overheard some of the people that saw them dance and snickered at their whispering comments.

Viewer:  See that guy and his chick?  It was like they were making love out there.

Viewer2:  Hey, making love ain't all about sex ya know.

Ash and Misty sat down at to rest, one of the workers handed them a towel to wipe themselves with, and another got them some drinks.

Ash:  I never felt so hyped up in such a long time.

Misty:  Glad you like, we should go club'n more often.

Ash:  Yeah.  That song really touches home really gets ya right here.

Ash taps his heart and nods.  Misty agreed as well, the song has a definite impact on her.  When they got their drinks it was their cool down period.  They both shared a bottle of Arbor Mist, Strawberry flavored.  Misty has always loved Arbor Mist, that and she likes the name of it.  The two chatted about various things as they cooled down and rested.  At first they were talking about getting the attention of some people, by just the way they move and performed.  Misty blushed at some of the moves she performed, it was some what embarrassing at the time but when the music goes her body just feels like doing it.  When their bottle was all drank up Ash checked the time, it was time to go back and to bed.  Was there a chance to confess to Misty tonight?

*****

Not long after Ash and Misty stepped out of the club rain started to come down.  At first they ignored it and Ash offering Misty some protection from the rain with his coat but it gotten really bad that they had to run for shelter.  The closest area was the entrance to the hospital.  It was a safe area but seemed odd to just find shelter from the rain at a hospital.  This wasn't exactly the perfect romantic location that Ash had hoped for but anything to get out of the rain.

Misty:  I wonder where that rain came from?

Ash wished he knew it'd rain that evening but previously he would be asleep at this time.  He impatiently waited for the rain to stop sitting at the steps of the hospital entrance.  Misty wanted to go in but Ash convinced her it was only a passing shower.  She sat next to him looking up at the sky, couldn't see anything but darkness and some flashes of lighting, they could be here for awhile.

Misty:  Guess it'll be awhile.  Well if you don't wanna head in then I'll just stay out here with you.

Ash:  Sorry I just don't like being in hospitals unless I really need to be.

There was silence for a few minutes, was it tension or just cause they were wet.  Ash looked at Misty, she was soaked.  She looked cute though, in a wet type of way.  Her clothes were sticking to her skin, become just a little transparent.  His coat made a good cover for her but Ash still noticed her wet clothes.  Three more days, tomorrow will be two more days.  But what if time speed up again and he'd lose some more time.  What if the next day he wakes up and there was the note that he gotten when she left.  Maybe it was time to use this chance and opportunity to express himself.

In the next chapter:  Ash takes his chance.

Author's Note:  Its finally going to happen.  Well this story is pretty much being wrapped up, wasn't too long like my usual but I used less dialogue and more descriptive text.

Anyway I have an announcement for my site, the Ask Corner is now currently working.  What exactly is the Ask Corner?  Do you remember Brock-o-rama?  Think of it as my version of the Ask Brock section.  Anyway currently I have "Misty" there asking all the questions directed to her.  All questions from her relationship to the clothes she wears.  Please visit and check it out.  You can find this at this site:

http://www.angelfire.com/pokemon2/pkmnromance/

Look under the Ask Corner or just check out the entire site.  If ya have a site of your own please join the PKMN Society webring if you want, anyway see ya in the next chapter.


	6. Dream

Chance (for love)

Chapter 6:  Dream

Ash:  I wish there was a better place to do this.

Misty looked towards Ash.

Ash:  But actually I want to take this chance right now.

Feeling confused what Ash was talking about; Misty drew closer to him trying to hear him out.  He reached for his pocket slowly and pulled out something but she couldn't see what it was.  Was it for her or maybe just something he was gonna show her.

Ash:  We've been traveling together for so long.  And well um . . .

Misty:  Yeah?

Ash:  . . .  remember that one "night" we had.  The night where we had to analyze our feelings for each other.

Misty:  What about that night?

This was getting serious; Ash never mentioned that night again since it happened.

Ash:  Well, the truth is, I lied.

Misty felt nervous; Ash lied to her about what?  Was it about enjoying that night or the way their friendship is?

Ash:  Truth is, I actually do have feelings for you.

Misty felt a sharp thing pierce her mind, her eyes started to water, was this all true?

Ash:  I . . . I wanted to give you this some time ago but I never got the chance to.  Its not that expensive or glamorous but . . .well here take a look at it.

He presented the small case to Misty.  She took the case and opened it.  There inside was golden heart locket.  She picked it up and just looked at it, she could feel the tears coming down her cheek, would Ash notice, would being soaked from the rain show it.

Ash:  I wanted to give you this as a symbolism of how I felt.  I really do love you Misty.  I just couldn't bring myself to tell you.  I'm to shy at that sorta thing.  I'm sorry but I'll do my best to try and express myself better if you let me.  If you love me back.  I'll show you how much I love you.

Words probably couldn't describe what Misty wanted to say at that moment.  She felt a bursting over joyous feeling of happiness, she cried her heart and eyes out, she wish she could say something but she just couldn't.  All she could do is move towards Ash and feel his warm body against hers in an embrace then press her eager lips against his and lovingly kiss him her feelings for him.

There was a light around them, a feeling as well.  Ash could feel himself waking up.  He has finally used his chance and told Misty how he felt.

*****

There was that beeping sound again.  It was at an annoying rhythm, whatever machine that was making it.  Ash opened his eyes slowly, his vision terribly blurred.  He must've slept in too much.  He reached around for his glasses on the table next to the bed but his arm felt restrained.  There was something like a wire on his arm but he couldn't quiet see yet.  Slowly his vision returned to him.  It was all still blurry but he noticed his surroundings, this wasn't the pokemon center room he was staying at, it was something else.  There was a TV attached at the ceiling, a few drawers to his right, the bed has like support metal handles on each side, and there was a machine to his left.  It looks like he was at the hospital.  But why, the last thing he remembered was kissing Misty after giving her the locket.  Ash felt his body ache all over, he was very stiff, like he hasn't moved for a week.  He tried to sit up but he lacked strength.  His vision finally was restored to him and he looked around fully.  He was defiantly at a hospital room.  Maybe something happened to him after the kiss.  And what's this?  Not too far off was Misty; Misty must've been terribly worried if he ended up in the hospital for something.  She slept sitting in a chair with her head resting upon some table thing near Ash's bed.  He reached out with his hand, noticing the IV attached to it, and slowly went to rub his fingers through her hair.  As he did so she started to stir, the locket that he gave her slipped out and dangled from her neck.  He smiled seeing that she was wearing it.  Misty slowly woke up from feeling something touching her hair.  She titled her head and looked in the direction of Ash.  Her vision focused and there he was, awake.

Misty's eyes widened suddenly, she was surprised to see Ash awake.

Misty:  Ash?  You're awake.  You're awake!!

Ash:  Yeah, I'm awake.

Misty:  Oh gosh, you're finally awake!

She rubbed her face against his hand, she wanted to hug him but in his condition she couldn't, but she just wanted to feel him, feel just a bit of him for now.

Misty:  Ash . . . you had me so worried.

Ash:  You shouldn't worry, its not that bad I think.

Misty:  Yes it is.  I can't believe you woke up from a coma in seven days.

A coma?  Seven days?  Something didn't add up here.  What would cause Ash to go into a coma for seven days?

Misty started to cry, she could hardly speak what she wanted to say.

Misty:  The doctors said you were in a coma and there was a chance you'd never wake up.  It was just up to you if you were going to wake up.

Ash:  Coma . . .

Misty:  I knew I shouldn't have left you.  I'm probably the reason why you went into a coma in the first place.

Ash:  But . . .

Misty:  Its true.  Ash they found you in your room asleep and couldn't wake you up.  If it weren't for your Pikachu getting help no one probably would've thought that you had slipped into a coma while in bed.

Ash:  Bed as in the room we stayed at?  
  


Misty:  Yeah.  When I reached my checkpoint station I felt something was wrong and I quickly returned.  I found out that you went into a coma and I just knew it was because of me leaving.  I'm sorry Ash.  I'm really sorry.

Ash comforted Misty by running his fingers through her hair, just gliding his hand over her head, as she weep at the side of his bed.

Ash:  Its okay, don't cry.  I'm awake now.  See.  Feel my touch.  Don't worry anymore.

Misty stopped crying for a moment and looked up at Ash, he was smiling at her with warmth in his eyes and a joyful expression all over.  She could help herself any longer; she moved to hug him and tried not to but cried some more on the side of his shoulder.  He patted her back as he started to cry to, he could sense how worried she was and how troubled she must've been.  The seven days that he was in a coma must've been like hell for Misty.  He probably stayed the entire seven days never leaving his side and just waiting for him to wake up.

A doctor came up surprised at what he saw.  He walked in and knocked on the side of the wall.

Doctor:  Oh um am I interrupting something?  Maybe I should come back later.

The two noticed the doctor; Misty immediately got off Ash and stood on the side.  The doctor looked over the machines and a folder in his hands.

Doctor:  So you woke up.  Thought we lost you there.  How do you feel Ash?

Ash:  I feel like . . .

There were no words to describe this feeling.

Ash:  like I woke up to having a wish granted.

Doctor:  That good huh.  Well I mean physically, no pains or anything?

Ash:  Just mild, a bit stiff.  And . . . hungry.

Doctor:  Well, I guess you're perfectly fine then.  I'll have the nurse bring over some food in a moment so you can get back to eating food.  Well I'll be back in a bit; I just have to update the records.

The doctor left, he left cause he knew his girlfriend probably had more important matters to deal with Ash.

Ash:  Food.  Man I'm really hungry.

Misty:  Ash . . .

Misty laid her head on Ash's side.  She just couldn't believe he was awake again.  She wanted to feel how real he was and how good he felt.  Ash noticed the locket around her neck, did she find it or did he actually give it to her?

Ash:  Misty, that's the locket I . . .

Misty:  Oh, they said they found you holding onto this.  I took a look at it and opened it to see a picture of you and me.  Ash, did you plan on giving this to me?

Ash:  Yeah but I just never had the chance.  I'd keep putting it off cause I was scared.

Misty:  This is a wonderful present Ash.  I love it.

Ash:  The locket is symbolic.  It symbolizes . . .

Ash felt like he couldn't say it but he must, he did in his dream so now it was time for real.

Misty:  what?

Ash:  It symbolizes my love for you.

Misty looked at the locket again and smiled.  She moved towards Ash's face and looked deep into his eyes.

Misty:  I knew that.  And Ash . . .

Ash:  What?

Misty gave him a nice lovely kiss on the lips.  Though they had kissed before this was the most loving kiss she had given him.  They just wanted to make this moment last forever.  Holding each other's hand while kissing on, they knew their feelings for each other and didn't need to say it, and they knew their love for one another.

The next day Ash was finally released from the hospital.  The pokemon center was worried at one of their valued trainers that they covered Ash's medical bill and stay, which didn't turn out to be too much.  Hand in hand Ash and Misty walked.  Seven days asleep but only a few days lived in a dream; it was something that lead to the initial declaration of their feelings for one another.  Misty called her parents saying that she couldn't return because she was fulfilling her own life.  Her parents respected her wishes, she's an adult and needed to find her way through life, and one part of it was being with the man she loves.

They were in their room just organizing their things and made sure everything was packed up and ready to go.  Ash looked down at the bed he was sleeping at, he almost wouldn't believe it.  The depressing day where Misty was gone was a day where he slipped into a dream world where he was given that chance to be with her.  But if it was all just a dream, why was he given only seven days, in fact less since time jumped quickly.  Part of the answer was probably the last thought he had about thinking he needed a week, why time sped up was still unclear, probably because he didn't need the full seven days.  And exactly what would happen if the seven days passed and he didn't achieve what he planned?  Would Misty leave him and he'd but stuck repeating the cycle?  It was scary; if he did repeat the cycle then he may never wake up.  Probably why he was in a coma in the first place.  Perhaps he'd be given as much chances as possible until he got it right and he'd finally wake up from his dream world and back to reality.  There was another factor to think about.  Misty was there when he woke up.  She came back to him knowing she just couldn't leave him and she wanted to spend her life with him.  So if he never woke up he would have never truly be with her, just reliving pass memories of her in dreams.  If it was fate or just luck or actually just cause of love, he was happy that Misty was there when he did wake up.  This wish did come true.

Misty:  Ash?  Hey, are you there?

Ash:  Oh sorry, I was just thinking.

Misty:  Thinking about what happened huh.

Ash:  Yup.

Misty:  Here, I wanted to give you this but I couldn't cause I was scared.

Ash smiled and accepted the wrapped box that Misty offered him; it was small like the locket case he gave her.  Ash wondered what was inside, only one way to find out.

*****

The two packed up their things and headed to the train station.  They were heading to the next town over to see what lies over there.  Pikachu rode on Ash's head keeping a good lookout for anything.  After purchasing their tickets Ash and Misty sat down at a bench and waited for their train.  Ash remembered this train station; it was the same one that the old man he met gave him that weird stone, supposedly another "chance."  Curious, Ash reached into his pocket and there it was, that same stone he got from the old man.  Wondering if it worked or not Ash may never know.  From a distance he saw a depressed young man in his early teens.  He stood up and walked towards him.

Ash:  Here.

The teenager looked up at Ash.  Ash tossed the stone towards him and smiled.

Ash:  This is "another chance."  Use it.

Ash then walked back to Misty when just then his train arrived.  They both got their things and got on.  The teenager looked at Ash just as he was boarding then back at the stone he just got from him.  In the reflection of the stone he saw someone, the certain someone he missed his chance with but maybe now it's possible.  Ash smiled taking one last glance the person he gave the stone to, maybe he would prove to see if it worked or not but it didn't matter now.  On his hand was the ring the Misty gave him and on his other hand was the ticket stub on his next destination.  Traveling again with Misty they were heading towards a city called, Marry Peaks; a city famous for its weddings.

Author's Note:  For this fic I wanted to concentrate more on a drama rather than other themes.  If you are familiar with my other fics like Chrono Shift and Dreamer then you probably guessed I tried to combine a little of the two together for this one.  Dreamers memories flashbacks, Chrono Shift's Time Traveling, and a touch of the blues and drama.  This is another universe by me, hope you enjoyed it.

PKMN Society

PKMN Romance

http://www.angelfire.com/pokemon2/pkmnromance/

Additional Comments:  Epilogue

Well this maybe a cheap trick to get more hits but I'll use it.  The epilogue for this story can be found on the website above.  Just click on it and under the news section there'll be a link that'll take you there.  Be sure to check out the features of the site if you want and have a good time there.


	7. Recap on the trip to Marry Peak

Chance (for love)

Epilogue:  Recap on the trip to Marry Peak

Ash laid down on the comfy seats of the train while listening to his CD player.  Misty looked outside admiring the view and scenery.  Everything passed so quickly but the mountains looked very beautiful, with all the different shades from the sun and the clouds surrounding it.  She turned back towards Ash and smiled, there he was just nodding his head to the music with his eyes starring up at the ceiling.

Misty:  Hey Ash!

Ash turned to his side and saw Misty calling him.  He removed his headphones and sat up.

Ash:  What's up?

Misty:  What did you give that guy back at the train station anyway?

Ash:  "Another Chance."

Ash placed his headphones back on and started to listen again.  Misty got irritated and sat next to him so he had to pay attention to her.

Misty:  What do you mean "another chance?"  That doesn't make sense.

Ash:  But that's what I gave him, "another chance."

Misty:  Another chance at what?

Ash:  I dunno, its up to him how he wants to use it.

Misty pulled the earphones off Ash and got right up close to his face.  She knew Ash was just playing around with her trying to annoy her but not telling her anything.

Misty:  Come'on, out with it.

Ash:  What's in it for me?

Misty:  What do you want?

Ash thought for a moment but then grinned right at Misty.  By the way he grinned Misty knew what he was thinking.  She sighed but smiled at him.

Misty:  Again?  But we just did when I gave you that ring.

Ash:  Come'on, we're going to Marry Peaks to . . .

Misty:  Okay you win but you tell me the whole story with this Chance thing.

Ash sat up, he knew his little annoying game with Misty would score him something for later.  He turned off his CD player and sat up and looked towards Misty.  He touched her hands and held them up.

Ash:  Promise me you won't tell anyone cause its pretty weird and I don't want anyone thinking I'm crazy.

Misty:  Okay but be truthful now.

Ash took a deep breath and thought of where to begin explaining this whole mess.

Ash:  I guess it all started when you said you had to go back to Cerulean City but then you'll be moving to another continent some place where I couldn't reach you or follow you.  I then felt regret that I didn't something I've always wanted to do with you.  But that night I still held back everything and didn't do anything for you before you left.  Then when I woke up the next morning you had already left and the note you left me felt like an arrow piercing through my heart.  Though I knew I couldn't make it in time I ran to the train station as fast as I could but just as I thought, it was too late.  While I ran I was thinking of some occasions where we could have gotten very intimate with each other.

Misty:  Like that night after the wedding reception we attended?

Ash:  Exactly!  It was around that time where I had to restrain myself because of your feminine beauty.

Misty blushed.  She laughed a bit and got right in front of Ash's face again.

Misty:  Am I that beautiful?

Ash paused for a moment and looked away.  He blushed but replied.

Ash:  Yeah you are.  Anyway I'm telling you the story here.

Misty:  Okay I just wanted to hear that.

Ash:  I said it to you like around fifty times when we were . . .

Misty:  Go on with the story!

Ash:  Alright, alright, well I just missed the train so I felt pretty bad.  I was going to tell you how I felt and everything and also given you this locket.

Ash touched the locket that was dangling around Misty's neck.  Misty blushed, Ash realized where he was touching and removed his hand.

Ash:  Opps sorry.

Misty:  Its not like you haven't . . .

Ash:  So anyway!  There was this old guy that was there.  He knew I just missed my chance to tell you everything.  He said he seen a lot of my type of people and so on.  We just talked a little, just talking about missing a chance and such.  Thinking I'd probably never see you again I gave him the locket for his troubles.

Misty:  You actually planned on just giving away this locket?  Ash!

Ash:  Hey I thought you were gone forever.

Misty:  Okay, I forgive you.  So go on . . .

Ash:  Well he gave it back to me cause he said he had no use for it.  And then he gave me this weird yellow stone thing saying that it was giving me another chance.  Confused I just walked around aimlessly till night where I went back to my room and just recalled some wonderful memories of you.  I also looked at the locket again and remembered that yellow stone, the next thing I know I'm asleep.

Misty:  That's probably when you went into your coma.

Ash:  Yup.  But in my dreams I woke up in bed and there you were making me breakfast.  I was brought back seven days in time to relive those days and probably get my second chance to tell you how I feel.

Misty:  I see, its one of those type of dreams.  But why seven days?

Ash:  Before I slipped into my coma I actually said to myself I probably needed one week to focus and prepare myself to tell you how I felt.  But in the end in my dream I didn't need that many days.  Or that's what it was trying to tell me.

Misty:  That you only needed a few days?

Ash:  Well yeah cause at one moment I was on the beach and then the next moment we were about to go club'n for the evening.  Two days had passed and without a single thought of what happened.

Misty:  Do you often forget what you dream of?  Like when you wake up or during a dream it switches around and you forget what happened previously.

Ash:  Yeah some sorta strange transition.

Misty:  That is what could have happened.  You probably did live those days but since it was unimportant you must've just forgotten them and just remembered that evening.

Ash:  I see your point.  To sum it up the first day was spent confused trying to figure out why I was reliving the same day over.  When I found out it was all but a dream I realize it is possible to relive the same day in a dream cause you have the memory of it.  During half the day I found out my whole cause thanks to an Officer Jenny and I take you on a date for the afternoon and evening.

Misty:  How sweet.

Ash:  We watched a movie together and had dinner.  Remember that book of yours where the two main characters finally met up at the end?

Misty:  Yeah?  Was that the movie you saw in your dream?

Ash:  We saw, the movie we saw together.  Yeah and I was commenting how good the movie was cause it was identical to the book, which made sense cause it was all dream.  The next day was spent shopping with you; I enjoyed the many outfits you were posing for me.

Misty:  Now where would you get the memory for that?

Ash:  Hey, I don't sleep all the time whenever you take me shopping.  So later that afternoon we went to the beach then that's when it happened, that's when time jumped ahead.

Misty:  Did something happen to you before time jumped?

Ash:  Just hearing some strange noise and feeling my hand be touched.

Misty:  I think that's cause I was trying to wake you up and I also held your hand crying by the side of your bed.

Ash:  Ah I see, that makes sense.  But what about that beeping sound?

Misty:  The annoying machine next to you.

Ash:  Oh.  So after time jumped I realized that maybe I was running out of time so when we went club'n I danced with ya like I wanted to tell you something.  Then my favorite song came up and it was a great remix.

Misty:  Eyes on me?

Ash:  Yup, the techno version.  I only heard it on the radio once but I guess it was enough for me to remember the entire song since it was my favorite.  So we danced and had a great time till we had to go back to the Pokemon Center.

Misty:  Sweet.  Its amazing what type of dreams you can have with the right type of memories.

Ash:  Yeah.  But something was up with the weather, it started to rain very hard and we could only find shelter at the hospital.

Misty:  Now there's a strange twist.  Think it has anything to do with reality?

Ash:  Could be.  Or just some symbolism crap.  And well that's where I told you how I felt and gave you the locket.

Misty:  You make it sound so dull, where's the details?

Ash:  Do I have to?  Well ofcourse I do, alright alright well . . . um . . . I said I lied to you after that evening at the wedding reception that I actually did have feelings for you and so on.

Misty:  Ash!  Be more descriptive!

Ash:  Hey this is hard for me.  So anyway I said I earned up some money and bought you something which was the locket.  Nothing fancy but it represents how I feel.  Then you kissed me.

Misty:  Kissed you?  Like how?

Ash:  What do you mean how?

Misty:  Was it a polite kiss or a romantic kiss or an intimately seductive kiss or . . .

Ash:  I dunno, you just leapt at me and kissed me right on the lips for a very long time till I woke up.

Misty:  Ah, like sleeping beauty except the roles are reversed.

Ash:  Yup.  And that sums up my dream.

Misty:  I see, well that must've been some realistic dream.  Now what about that yellow stone?  You gave it to someone.

Ash:  Yeah.  I'm not sure if it has any supernatural powers but I didn't need it anymore now that you're here with me and we're heading to Marry Peak.

Misty:  You know what that stone sounds like to me?

Ash:  What?

Misty:  A Chrono Trigger.  The golden time egg.

Ash:  Hmm . . . I dunno, whatevers.  I really don't care what it is cause everything worked out in the end.  So now that I explained everything, you . . . "owe" me something.

Misty:  Couldn't I just give it to you on the honeymoon?

Ash:  But, we're already gonna do that on the honeymoon so that defeats the purpose of getting some reward for telling you the entire ordeal of this Chance for love story.

Misty:  Well its not like I don't want to but . . . Ash use your head!  We're on a train!  This isn't exactly a place to . . .

Ash:  The doors have locks and the windows have shutters you know.

Misty: . . . hmmmmmmmm . . .

Misty then smiled at Ash, a sorta suggestive seductive smile.  She moved closer to Ash and whispered into his ear.

Misty:  Come and get your reward then.

Author's Note:  This epilogue had three purposes, 1)  Recap the story and be more detailed in plot line explanation.  2)  Reveal what was going to happen next in the story.  3)  Hint at what happened after Ash received Misty's present for him

Anyway if anyone wants I'll write the lemon for this fic

Email me at:  mcwizardx@hawaii.rr.com

Thanks for reading.


End file.
